How to Make ChanBaek
by Squishysoo
Summary: What you need: A derp-Yeol, a puppy-Baek, 2 evil sisters, some friends, and love. Apa jadinya jika Taeyeon dan Dara bersatu untuk menjodohkan adik mereka? ChanBaek!


_To: Dara-eonni :D_

_From: Taeyeon :)_

_**Dara-eonni, lagi di mana?**_

_..._

_To: Taeyeon :)_

_From: Dara-eonni :D_

_**Di rumah. Ada apa, Tae?**_

_..._

_To: Dara-eonni :D_

_From: Taeyeon :)_

_**Bisa ketemuan tidak? Uh... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan _**_

_**Um, Chanyeol ada di rumah, tidak?**_

_..._

_To: Taeyeon :)_

_From: Dara-eonni :D_

_**Bisa, kok. Kenapa? Ada masalah? :(**_

_**Tidak, dia ada latihan basket di sekolah**_

_..._

_To: Dara-eonni :D_

_From: Taeyeon :)_

_**Tidak, tidak. Bukan masalah, sih... Akan kuceritakan nanti! Aku akan ke sana sekarang. Boleh, eonni?**_

_**Baguslah!**_

_..._

_To: Taeyeon :)_

_From: Dara-eonni :D_

_**Tentu ^^**_

.

.

**A fanfiction from Squishysoo!**

**SNSD, 2NE1, EXO, or any groups/people mentioned here are NOT mine, okay? They belong to themselves.**

**Watch out! OOC, AU, YAOI, ABSURD! Bahasa tidak terlalu baku! Saya sama sekali tidak tahu Dara dan Taeyeon sifatnya seperti apa, maaf kalau mereka benar-benar OOC di sini /OTL**

**But I tried my best! So, I hope you guys enjoy it~**

.

.

"Nah," Dara mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasurnya. "Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Taeyeon menelan potongan apel yang dikunyahnya. Setelah duduk dengan nyaman di samping Dara, dia akhirnya membuka mulut. "Eonni, eonni kenal Baekhyun, 'kan?"

"Tentu saja, dia adikmu. Masa' aku tidak tahu adik temanku sendiri, eoh?"

Taeyeon tertawa sebentar melihat wajah Dara, ekspresinya seperti berkata "Itu sudah jelas. Kau ini, babo."

"Ne, ne. Eonni juga tahu kalau Baek itu dekat dengan sepupumu, 'kan?"

"Chanyeol?"

Taeyeon mendelik sedikit. "Tentu saja Chanyeol, eonni."

"Oh, ne. Memangnya kenapa?"

Dara memang bersepupu dengan Chanyeol, yang kebetulan adalah sahabat Baekhyun, yang kebetulan adalah adik Taeyeon, yang kebetulan adalah salah satu sahabat Dara. Membingungkan? Intinya mereka berempat saling mengenal dan berhubungan.

Chanyeol saat ini tinggal di rumah keluarga Dara. Rumahnya yang asli terletak terlampau jauh dari sekolahnya, SM High School, dan repot sekali jika harus naik kereta bolak-balik. Untungnya Chanyeol dan Dara sudah kenal sejak kecil, jadi mudah saja membujuk Chanyeol untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Ditambah, Chanyeol bisa dibilang adalah penggemar nomer 1 Dara sejak kecil, tidak usah ditanya pun dia bersedia tinggal di rumah sepupunya itu.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah sahabat dekat. Dara dan Taeyeon bisa menjadi dekat juga karena mereka berdua. Meskipun Taeyeon masih SMA dan Dara sudah berkuliah, hubungan mereka hampir mirip kakak-adik saking dekatnya.

"Begini... Pernah tidak eonni berpikir... Kalau hubungan mereka terlalu, ehem, _dekat_? Maksudku, bukan dekat seperti sahabat, tapi lebih ke—aduh, bagaimana, ya?"

Dara hanya menghembuskan napas dengan santainya. "Setiap hari, sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu, aku sudah tahu itu. Tahu tidak? Channie menyukai Baekhyun."

Taeyeon hampir saja tersedak potongan apel. "Mwo?"

Dara mengangguk antusias. Hampir seluruh keluarga Park—keluarga Chanyeol dan Dara sendiri—tahu bahwa pemuda jangkung itu memendam rasa ini-itu pada sahabatnya. _Complicated _dan sedikit nyerempet telenovela, memang. Jatuh cinta pada sahabat sendiri.

Padahal sudah sejak lama dirinya dan Yura—kakak Chanyeol—memaksa pemuda _derp _itu untuk memberitahu Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak pernah mau. Baekhyun hanya menganggapnya sebagai sahabat, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih. Intinya, dia sudah di-_friend zoned_ oleh Baekhyun. Menurutnya. Dan juga, Chanyeol masih tidak mau mengaku bahwa dia menyukai Baekhyun.

Sumpah, Dara dan Yura hampir saling mencekik saking frustasinya saat mendengar Chanyeol berkata demikian. Siapa yang tidak akan gregetan? Chanyeol sudah benar-benar memuja Baekhyun, tapi dia tidak pernah mengatakannya langsung pada si Baekliner.

"Jinjja, eonni?!" Taeyeon membelalakkan mata. "Baekkie juga menyukainya, lho!"

"Serius?!"

"SERIUS!"

Keadaan hening seketika.

"Eonni..."

"Taetae..."

Keduanya langsung menyeringai iblis.

_Well, well..._ Sebagai sosok kakak yang baik, bukankah sudah menjadi tugas mereka untuk membantu adiknya, hm? Termasuk dalam masalah percintaan, iya, 'kan?

Dara langsung mengambil secarik kertas dan sebuah pensil dari meja belajarnya. Masih dengan senyum mencurigakan yang mampu membuat pencuri lari ketakutan, dia berkata dengan nada rendah, "Rencana pertama...?"

Hanya butuh waktu lima menit sebelum tawa _evil _membahana dari kamar itu.

Taeyeon dan Dara menatap bangga secarik kertas yang sedari tadi mereka corat-coret.

**HOW TO "MAKE" CHANBAEK**

**What you need:**

**-A derp-Yeol**

**-A puppy-Baek**

**-2 evil sisters**

**-Some friends**

**-Love**

**.**

**.**

**First step: Make derp-Yeol jealous, ask a friend for help.**

"Baekkie, jebal?"

Baekhyun menatap kakaknya. Ada sedikit rasa bersalah saat melihat Taeyeon cemberut karena dirinya.

Sepulang sekolah, Baekhyun harus dikagetkan oleh Taeyeon yang—tumben-tumbennya—menunggu di luar kelas bersama salah satu sahabatnya, Tiffany. Dengan tatapan setengah _aegyo_, gadis itu memohon agar Baekhyun mau membantunya. Dia harus mengikuti ujian susulan, tapi dia sudah berjanji untuk mengantar Tiffany ke toko baju untuk mengambil _dress _pesanannya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak keberatan untuk membantu, jika saja dia tidak punya rutinitas untuk pulang bersama Chanyeol dan mampir ke toko kue milik keluarga Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengantar Tiffany-noona ke sana," Baekhyun tersenyum manis. Chanyeol tidak mungkin marah jika dia pulang duluan.

Iya, 'kan?

"Yey! Gomawo, Baekkie!"

Setelah mengacak-acak rambut cokelat adiknya, Taeyeon melesat pergi dan hilang di tikungan lorong. "Kajja, noona!"

Tiffany tersenyum saat Baekhyun menarik lengan bajunya dengan bersemangat. Baekhyun sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri, jadi dia ikut-ikut saja sambil tertawa.

Mereka mengobrol seru sepanjang perjalanan ke luar sekolah. Baekhyun dengan riangnya berteriak-teriak tidak jelas, sedangkan Tiffany tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil memegangi lengan Baekhyun. Saking serunya, mereka tidak sadar ada seorang siswa jangkung yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan terluka.

Tidak ada pula yang menyadari kehadiran seorang gadis absurd yang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan.

_To: Dara-eonni :D_

_From: Taeyeon :)_

_**Step pertama, sukses.**_

**.**

**.**

**Second step: Then, persuade derp-Yeol to confess.**

"Chanyeol?"

Dara hanya mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar adik sepupunya membanting pintu.

Sanghyun, adiknya, tiba-tiba muncul di muka pintu dengan wajah bingung. "Noona, Chanyeol kenapa?"

"Entahlah... Aku akan coba berbicara padanya," kata Dara sambil berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol. "Tidak usah khawatir... Mungkin dia bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?"

Sanghyun hanya tertawa, dalam hati mengiyakan. Dara mengetuk pintu kamar Chanyeol sambil memanggil-manggil namanya. Yang didengarnya sebagai balasan hanya gumaman tidak jelas.

"Chanyeol?"

"Tinggalkan aku, noona..."

Dara membuka pintu tanpa izin. Gadis itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala saat melihat adik sepupunya, tertelungkup tak berdaya di atas kasur sambil memeluk bantal.

"Ada apa?" Dara mendudukkan diri di pinggir kasur. "Bertengkar dengan Baekhyun?"

Chanyeol menggeleng di balik bantal.

"Ceritakan saja... Mungkin noona bisa bantu?"

Setelah itu, Chanyeol pelan-pelan menyingkirkan bantal dari kepalanya. Dengan wajah madesu, dia memajukan bibir kesal.

"Ada apa?"

"Noona!" suara berat Chanyeol sedikit mengagetkan Dara. "Tadi Baekhyun tidak pulang bersamaku. Biasanya kami akan bertemu di pintu ke luar untuk pulang bersama, tapi tadi dia pulang duluan tanpa memberitahuku. Tahu tidak? Dia pulang bergandengan tangan dengan Tiffany-sunbae!"

Momen bagus! "Lho? Kenapa kau marah? Baekhyun berhak pulang dengan siapapun, kok..."

Perkataan selanjutnya sukses membuat Chanyeol tertohok.

"...toh dia bukan siapa-siapamu."

"Dia sahabatku, noona!"

"Memang benar. Dan seorang sahabat harusnya tidak marah-marah saat sahabatnya pulang bersama orang lain. Bukan berarti Baekhyun akan berhenti jadi sahabatmu hanya karena tidak pulang bersama sehari."

Chanyeol makin bermuka masam.

"Yah... Kecuali karena kau cemburu Baekhyun pulang bersama perempuan cantik sambil berpegangan tangan, nah kau boleh marah untuk itu."

Keadaan hening beberapa saat.

"Chanyeol," kata Dara setelah beberapa saat. "Aku punya cara supaya Baekhyun selalu bersamamu."

Chanyeol langsung bangkit dan mendengarkan dengan antusias.

"Berpacaranlah dengannya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar memikirkan usul itu.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Chanyeol, Dara mengetikkan pesan singkat di balik punggungnya.

_To: Taeyeon :)_

_From: Dara-eonni :D_

_**Step kedua, beres!**_

**.**

**.**

**Third step: Wait for an hour.**

Baekhyun mengunyah makan malam dengan lesu. Setelah mengantar Tiffany, dia langsung mengecek telepon genggamnya. Dia lupa memberitahu Chanyeol, dia tidak bisa pulang bersama. Biasanya mereka berdua akan saling berkirim SMS sampai larut malam, tapi hingga kini ponselnya belum juga bergetar. Sekalinya ada pesan masuk, pasti dari operator.

Taeyeon hanya memandangi adiknya prihatin dari ujung meja. Ayah dan ibunya juga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat Baekhyun mendadak kena gejala 5L begitu.

Semuanya berakhir saat ponsel Baekhyun bergetar. Baekhyun berteriak tertahan. Akhirnya!

_To: Baekliner :3_

_From: Chan-derp-yeol OuO_

_**Baek, ada yang ingin kukatakan. Tapi, jangan marah, ya?**_

_**Janji?**_

_..._

_To: Chan-derp-yeol OuO_

_From: Baekliner :3_

_**Ada apa?**_

_**Iya, janji. Ada apa? Ada masalah? :(**_

_..._

_To: Baekliner :3_

_From: Chan-derp-yeol OuO_

_**Aku menyukaimu. **_

_**Aku tidak suka kalau kau pulang bersama orang lain. Baekhyun hanya boleh bersama Chanyeol.**_

_**Mau tidak jadi pacarku?**_

Baekhyun tiba-tiba menggebrak meja dan meloncat-loncat.

Keluarga Byun hanya memandanginya bingung.

Ponsel Taeyeon bergetar.

_To: Taeyeon :)_

_From: Dara-eonni :D_

_**Chanyeol confessed! *u***_

Taeyeon memperhatikan gerak-gerik Baekhyun. Pemuda itu tersenyum-senyum sinting sambil berkata "Yeey!"

"Ada apa, Baekkie?" tanya Nyonya Byun khawatir.

Jawaban Baekhyun sukses membuat Taeyeon menggigit bibir saking girangnya.

"BAEKKIE PUNYA PACAR!"

_To: Dara-eonni :D_

_From: Taeyeon :)_

_**BAEKKIE PUNYA PACAR!**_

.

.

**Fourth step: Finally, enjoy your ChanBaek moments!**

Dara dan Taeyeon mendesah bahagia di tengah tumpukan foto momen ChanBaek.

"Beginikah rasanya jadi _fujoshi_?"

"Ne, eonni," Taeyeon memandangi foto Baekhyun yang sedang dibonceng Chanyeol di sepedanya. "Dunia itu indah, ya?"

"Tapi..." Dara terlihat agak muram. "Kepikiran tidak... Masa' hanya ada satu _couple _yang _real_?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi?"

Keduanya mendesah kecewa.

"Tunggu dulu," kata Taeyeon.

"Ada apa?"

"Eonni kenal Luhan tidak?"

"Oh, sepupu Yunho-sunbae?"

"Ne! Eonni tahu tidak... Luhan itu dekat dengan adik kelasku, lho."

Keduanya kembali menyeringai. Aura laknat langsung menguar dari kamar itu.

Kita tinggalkan saja, deh.

**.**

**.**

**The end~**

**A/N:**

Squishysoo di sini!

Baterai low T-T

Gimana? Review, ne? Makasih temaan!

**Jakarta 09132014. 1451. Squishysoo.**


End file.
